1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to optical disc accommodation devices for storing optical discs such as musical compact discs (CD) and computer compact discs (CD-ROM). More particularly, the invention concerns an optical disc accommodation device, which does not only permit arrangement and storage of optical discs in a readily visible, neat and stable state but also is free from the possibility of damage to the recording portion of the optical disc that might otherwise be caused when accessing or removing the disc from a stored state. The accommodation device also permits the disc to be taken out quickly and smoothly.
2. Prior Art
FIG. 7 shows a prior art optical disc accommodation device, which comprises a synthetic resin sheet 22 formed with optical disc accommodation recesses 23 each for accommodating an optical disc 24 therein and soft synthetic resin sheets 25 bonded to the synthetic resin sheet 22 along the periphery of the optical disc accommodation recess 23 to cover substantially the lower half of the optical disc 24 accommodated in the recess 23. Each soft synthetic resin sheet 25 thus forms an optical disc accommodation bag 26 together with the associated recess 23.
In this prior art optical disc accommodation device 21, each optical disc accommodation recess 23 has an elongate groove 27 extending from a portion corresponding to the center hole 24a of the accommodated optical disc 24 to an upper end portion of the recess in the direction of removing the accommodated optical disc 24. The groove 27 permits the optical disc 24 to be moved by holding the disc 24 with fingers applied to the upper end and center hole 24a of the disc 24 without touching the optical disc accommodation recess 23.
Each optical disc accommodation recess 23 is provided, at each side of the optical disc 24, with an inclined portion 28 having a stopper wall 28a for preventing inadvertent detachment of the optical disc 24 from the recess.
When inserting an optical disc 24 into one of the optical disc accommodation recesses 23 having the above construction, the optical disc 24 is held with fingers applied to the outer periphery and center hole 24a without touching the record portion thereof, and then the disc is inserted into the optical disc accommodation bag 26 through the opening 26a by moving a finger applied to the disc along the groove 27 while the disc is held slightly tilted with the leading end directed downward.
To retrieve the optical disc 24 from the optical disc accommodation device 21, the optical disc 24, which overlays the groove 27, is held with fingers applied to an upper edge and the center hole 24a, then the leading edge, in the removal direction, is raised slightly to clear the stopper walls 28a, and then a finger applied to the center hole is moved along the groove 27. In this way, it can be smoothly removed.
The above prior art optical disc accommodation device permits neat arrangement and accommodation of optical discs in a stable state. It also permits an optical disc to be accommodated and taken out without the possibility of the important record portion of the disc being touched by a finger and contaminated. However, with this optical disc accommodation device the soft synthetic resin sheet 25, which constitutes the optical disc accommodation bag 26, is subject to flexing and consequently obstructing the opening 26a which is a very narrow gap, thus preventing smooth insertion of the optical disc. When taking an optical disc in or out of the accommodation section with the narrow opening partially obstructed, an excessive force is liable to be applied to the optical disc. This may cause damage to the soft synthetic resin sheet 25 and the record portion of the optical disc may contact the sheet 25 causing damage to the record portion of the optical disc.